The Stuff of Villainy
by Lovingh3art
Summary: A look at some of DC's most colorful, vile, and memorable super villains. It's time to ask the age-old question again: why do we love the bad guys so much?
1. Human

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the villains that appear in this series. They are characters created and owned by DC Entertainment.**

* * *

 _Lex_ _Luthor_

* * *

A shame.

Lex Luthor had asked the applicant one question. A simple, concise one.

"What do you think of Superman?"

Truth be told, he honestly hoped that she'd deviate from the masses and say anything else. But she repeated the same words he dreaded so much.

"He's an inspiration."

Another loss for Lexcorp, he supposed. Not entirely for him, but it was a misfortune. He'd spent years trying to convince the world that Superman was a threat. That they could work themselves into titans without his help.

And he was the villain?

"Then I guess I'll have to change that."

* * *

 **In case you didn't figure it out yet, this story will be a good-sized collection of drabbles focused on the various DC villains we've come to love. Joker, Ares, Poison Ivy…they're all coming. And in 100 words! Feel free to review and stay tuned for the next couple ones!**


	2. Smile

_The Joker_

* * *

"Leave me alone!"

Cuts littered his body with a clean stab right into his stomach. Jesse tried pushing through it to bury the pain…

But then the laughs came again, and he couldn't block them out.

The devil dressed in purple, green, and chalk white reappeared from the darkness, grinning maniacally. The man helpless before him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Jesse. You made fun of my jokes on your podcast. I mean, what did you think was going to happen? Hahahaha!"

Another swagger, and the Joker and his knife got closer.

"Now, shut up, sit still, and smile!"

* * *

 **A/N: The drabbles will definitely vary from here on out. There will be different perspectives, as I'll try to change it up every so often. Until next time, readers!**


	3. Depths

_Black Manta_

* * *

"Sharper."

The lackey looked up at him. "You sure, boss? This looks jagged enough to pierce Aquaman's body."

Then the twin eyes of crimson hatred locked with his own, and he shuddered.

"Yeah…sure…"

Black Manta grimaced and turned back. He seemed to be the only clear-headed one in a ship full of terrorists dedicated exclusively to the exploitation of Atlantis. Every day, he woke up to the same thought of the royal blood flowing from his fingertips. The victory claimed, permanent.

And considering nobody knew to what depths he'd go to score revenge, he'd use those misconceptions to his advantage.

* * *

 **A/N: Black Manta sure is a dark guy to write. A hint for our next baddie; she hates spitting out hairballs.**


	4. Hunting

_Cheetah_

* * *

I travel across the jungle, crouching and running after my prey; the small gang of thieves who wish to desecrate my temple. They think they're smart. Powerful.

Safe.

They're wrong.

As soon as they reach the stone doors, I pounce. They don't see me coming until one is screaming from the cut in his neck, the other the claw marks on his back. Gunshots and cries follow. My speed picks up. Their bodies soon collapse into the grass, bruised.

Dead.

It is over, and I feel the blood ooze over me. Another victory to Urzkartaga.

Another victory to me.

* * *

 **A/N: My initial angle was to try and mimic Cheetah's voice patterns from Rucka's** _ **Wonder Woman**_ **run, but considering Snyder has her talking normally in Justice League, I thought it'd be better to do a simple tale from her POV.**


	5. Superior

_Gorilla Grodd_

* * *

He can't stand the sight, the smell, the actual appearance. To Grodd, humans are nothing less than a reminder of what his kind had to endure from the beginning of life.

Persecution.

Huddled up in cages, while the lazy and corrupt apes ruled the world.

That's not how a gorilla like him is going to live.

* * *

The Flash stops, momentarily stricken with psychic pain. All he can visualize is the anger and animosity residing inside his foe. WHAM! A fist pummels him back, blood resting in the air.

Grodd is there.

"Inferior," he breathes, then broadcasts the next sting.

* * *

 **A/N: Always wanted to play around with Grodd. He's such a complex baddie. Anyways, here's my net bad guy hint: he's chilly and has a moral code. Whom could it be?**


	6. Chilling

_Captain Cold_

* * *

"Why are you doing this?"

Cold pauses. He looks to the kid, dressed in the yellow and red with a side of ginger hair. He's young enough to question the morality of the situation, obviously.

"Simple, kid," Cold barks. "You get your thrills from running at a hundred miles an hour. Me? I get it from jacking money."

"But your gun could be used to help people!"

And he thinks he hasn't thought of that? "You gonna bore or fight me?"

Knowing the answer, the kid runs at him full-speed. Cold counters by pressing the gun's on-switch and aiming.

* * *

 **Another complex baddie. Cold's probably one of my more liked DC foes since he has morality and can change sides at whim. Also, Yeziel Moore, thanks a ton for reviewing AND following this. Means a lot. To anybody else, do the same if you'd like! And the tease for next chapter; what's Superman if he was a conqueror?**


	7. Legacy

_General Zod_

* * *

Zod could've been Superman. He could've been the hero the earthlings deemed that pinnacle of Krypton to be. Dashing. Selfless. The alien who could defy odds and fall onto his knees before a green rock.

Yet Zod wasn't that type of man. He defended his honor. Yes, Krypton was a race built on ego and science. Hubris and technology. But at least they knew it. Years after being trapped in the Phantom Zone? Nobody remembered their lifetime.

Like they were wiped from universal memory.

To Zod, legacy was the most important thing.

He would make sure Krypton's was treasured.


	8. Roots

_Poison Ivy_

* * *

"Your handiwork, I assume?"

Pamela shined a flattered look at Batman. "You found my base – again. Do you need a cookie? I might have a vegan option in my garden."

"This isn't a game, Ivy!" He yelled at her. "What did you do with the people?"

"Such a detective, Batman. If you wanted to know what I'm planning, just look."

But he was so tired, so angry at her pure villainy that he instead kickstarted their annual fight.

If he had looked at the nearby trees, though, he would've understood her meaning. They did look quite a lot like people.

* * *

 **A/N: Another complex Bat-baddie! Poison ivy's often a fav of mine because of her motives and powers, but just enough before she goes full murderous. Anyways, hope you all liked this one. And next time, how about the OG Deadpool?**


	9. Dirty

_Deathstroke_

* * *

Slade looked at his wall littered with army awards, cracked family photographs, and wanted posters. He couldn't help asking some days if he wasted his potential, especially when he thought on the family he destroyed.

Rose. Jericho. Grant.

Adeline.

Then he reminded himself of how far he sunk. The old dog wasn't one for heroism; he was simply an aged, dirty assassin. And he liked it that way.

"Damn right." He reached into the cooler and popped a coke, drinking halfway before his phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"Mr. Wilson? We have a job for you."

 _And the wheel keeps on turning._

* * *

 **A/N: That's Deathstroke for you all. Next time? Wonder Woman's greatest adversary, the manifestation of a metaphorical concept in life. Also, does anyone want any specific villains added in later? They might fit with my plan. Until next time!**


	10. Conflict

_Ares_

* * *

Hypocritical.

Ares could describe the mortal world as many things, but hypocritical was the best description that came to his ancient mind.

Heroes from his world, from space, and other domains liked to say that humanity had good qualities about them. But like everything that lived, it was a corrupt race. Secretly, they craved violence and conflict. It fed them like some perverse stimulant.

So he capitalized on that, kickstarting global conquests and instigating wars between neighboring countries. He wasn't really a villain; he was just showing humans for what they were.

Monsters.

And would Wonder Woman save them then?

* * *

 **A/N: Making war a living, breathing character is always cool. Want to know what comes next? The dark side of Shazam!**


	11. Fallen

**A/N: shout out to Yeziel Moore. Your reviews are amazing and your support is great! Thanks to everyone else reading and liking these drabbles!**

* * *

 _Black Adam_

* * *

I am sixteen years of age when the Wizard first appears to me. Aged in white garments. He tells me that I can use his power to help my people flourish.

"I accept," I tell him, and in an instant, I become his champion.

I use my powers to do as I please for my people, but over time, they demand more.

"You wish for this? I will grant it," I tell them. The cheering follows.

One day, the Wizard reappears. He is no longer the kind old man. He is living anger.

And then he imprisons me for eons.

* * *

 **A/N: One of the more "zealot" super-villain types. Definitely a morally questionable one. As for next time, the antithesis of Green Lantern!**


	12. Fearmongering

_Sinestro_

* * *

From a young age, Sinestro understood fear. In towering over friends and banishing the lizards to their holes, he saw it in their eyes.

Fear of him.

It gave him power. It made the universe understandable. Fear was what pushed things to be better, much more than they used to be. When he became a Green Lantern, he tried to apply this philosophy to his work.

The Guardians promptly kicked him out.

That was a good thing, though, as like-minded individuals joined him with birthing fear into tangible might.

Soon, millions experienced fear at the Sinestro Corps' hands.

He loved it.


	13. Toxicity

_Cheshire_

* * *

"Gah!" Cheshire backed away from Roy, the knife in her hand reeling with a dash of his blood. He collapsed partly onto the concrete, dropping his bow but still angry. "What's it this time, Jade? Revenge or just being bitchy?" He uttered through gritted teeth.

"Just a job," she paraphrased from some feet away. "Nothing personal, Roy. Having a kid together doesn't give you a pass."

"Didn't think it – gah!" His arm grasped his other one with a hard tenderness. "Dammit! Wha-what'd you put in…that?"

The Asian assassin smiled at him.

"Toxin."

That's when Arsenal blacked out and fell down.

* * *

 **A/N: Cheshire definitely shares a lot of traits in common with Talia Al Ghul. Ooh, maybe I should use her for this down the line! But anyways, hope that was different enough for you guys. And the support for "The Big Snake" has been momentous, so thanks a lot!**

 **As for the next baddie, here's a tease: the enemy of hawks lies in the shadows.**


	14. Contrast

_Shadow Thief_

* * *

Carter and Shayera's bedroom window is open, and in the dawn of the moon, a shadow creeps onto the sill towards the wall. When he reaches it, seeing them asleep, the Shadow Thief peels into reality.

So close. He faces the very thing he's coveting to steal: their Nth-Metal maces. His murky hands race towards them, but an unexcepted reaction kicks in. The criminal is blasted back into some nearby darkness, conscious but afflicted with pain.

He hears movement. The Hawks will deduce what happened soon enough.

Even though their maces sting, he can't stop now.

They belong to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Shadow Thief's kind of a unique villain to me; I'm not exactly familiar with his basic interpretation. In some versions, he's just a living shadow, and others a part of Carter and Shayera's reincarnation story. My version was meant to be a compulsive thief who was so jealous of the Hawks that he wanted their stuff; the irony being that Nth Metal is his Kryptonite.**

 **For next time; the actual doppelganger to Superman. And he likes talking backward a lot.**


	15. Backwards

_Bizarro_

* * *

"BIZARRO WORST HERO IN UNIVERSE! SMALL, SHORT, AND WEAK! EVERYBODY CHALLENGE ME! SUPERMAN THINK BIZARRO GOOD. BUT BIZARRO NOT GOOD! BIZARRO WORSE! BIZARRO HAVE NO FRIENDS BACK HOME WHO NOT LIKE HIM. NONE OF THEM! BIZARRO WORST HERO TO THEM!"

"WHEN BIZARRO NOT GO TO SUPERMAN'S WORLD, EVERBODY LIKE BIZARRO. EVERYONE TALK LIKE BIZARRO. BIZARRO...NORMAL."

"BIZARRO FEEL…COMFORTABLE."

The Man of Steel looked at his off-looking duplicate and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Me not understand," he said calmly. "Me not sorry for Bizarro having to not feel that way."

"…NO THANK YOU, SUPERMAN...BIZARRO FEEL NOT COMFORTABLE NOW."

* * *

 **A/N: This was probably the most challenging one I've had to do in a while. Just writing Bizarro's speech pattern was fun because you have to think about it backward as you write it.**

 **Next time's tease: A conflicted bad-guy whose had a career in the justice system.**


	16. Duality

_Two-Face_

* * *

"Out of the way!"

 _You know this isn't right. Stop before it's too late!_

"Are you deaf, idiot? I've been a looney for years! There's no going back for somebody as crazy as me!"

 _But there's a shred of you that is good. Remember? The part that misses the way things used to be? Fair and equal?_

"I'm warning you…Three…"

 _Put the gun down, Harvey…_

"Two..."

 _Remember who you used to be, dammit!_

"One."

 _You can't kill me, I'm Ha-_

BANG! The bullet shattered the glass, leaving Two-Face with a half-broken mirror. His breathing relaxed again.

 _Still here, idiot._

"…Fuck…"

* * *

 **A/N: Personality disorder, right? Harvey and Two-Face's struggle is what really makes the character interesting. And my tease for the upcoming villain? A magical villainess associated with the daughter of the Amazons.**


	17. Heresy

_Circe_

* * *

She stepped in front of the altar, her hands trembling. The sorceress had practiced the speech she was about to make in her head before – but never once in person.

"Circe," Hecate's apparition breathed. "Something is… amiss."

"Perceptive," Circe chuckled. "I'm denouncing you, Hecate. You and all your triple-goddess sacrificial bullshit."

The Goddess' eyes darkened "You dare denounce me? I gave you power, witch!"

"Maybe, but I think it's time I tried this all for myself. Toddles!" Her hand waved crimson and the mirage collapsed.

The last thing she heard was an ancient voice calling out.

"Heresy!"

Circe smiled at that.

* * *

 **A/N: For any context, this version of Circe is inspired by the recently concluded "The Witching Hour" storyline from Justice League Dark. The premise is that several DC characters gain their powers from Hecate and are being hunted by her for that same power so she can use it to protect herself. Circe was involved in the story, so I thought to twist her origin to defying dangerous natural forces was fun.**

 **Next time? A big, giant chemical monster that's harassed DC's heroes time and again.**


	18. Abomination

_Chemo_

* * *

Terror and fear. Wherever it goes, it clearly sees people running from it in droves. It can't understand why, but then it notices its' green hands and pauses.

There was a word its' creators called that. It remembers.

 _Radioactive_.

But…it can't be that radioactive. It needs to understand, to meet the people.

Hopeful, it prepares to take another step, until the caped and costumed individuals arrive. Its creators call them the bad guys. It quickly warps to fit that idea.

"Stop," the leader says.

But Chemo has no time for that, what with the chemical bath it lobs at him.

* * *

 **A/N: Having different perspectives for this series is becoming a real blessing. Nice to keep things fresh.**

 **Yeziel Moore and ArouraLeona, thank you for the reviews and crits! I'll try to make the next couple of chapters even better!**

 **Next time: a controversial bad guy who's seen the light.**


	19. Highlights

_Doctor Light_

* * *

" _Light? Come on, that dude's barely a threat. D-lister at best."_

* * *

" _He's a flunky, Grodd. We can recruit better."_

* * *

" _Are you looking to kill your ratings? Focus on an actual super-villain!"_

* * *

Arthur Light had noticed a pattern develop in the world. Heroes and newscasters focused on certain villains over others and made fun of the resulting D-listers. Apparently, he was on that list.

But none of them actually knew him. What he could do with light if provoked correctly. Ironically, he liked it that way; underestimated by everyone.

Yet being called a joke pissed Doctor Light off.

* * *

 **A/N: Probably the biggest joke villain from DC I could think of. Beyond what he did to Sue Dibny, at least. Hated that! But good thing they retconned it with Rebirth.**

 **Next time? The daughter of the world's leading terrorist and consort to a certain dark knight…**


	20. Calculating

_Talia Al Ghul_

* * *

Mountains eroded. Species rose and fell. Civilizations spread to take on the world.

And while all that happened, Talia Al Ghul would shape herself into the deadliest assassin the world had never seen.

Currently, she was stationed in a Sahara Desert compound, complacent.

Waiting for an important call.

"Mistress?" She turned to the garbed assassin at her door. "They call for you."

Talia nodded her head, taking the cell while gazing at the scorching sun. "Can I presume this concerns your group, Luthor?"

A laugh followed on the line. "Correct, Talia. Ready to join the Secret Society?"

Talia smiled. "…Always."

* * *

 **A/N: Talia being the daughter of Ra's makes her a lot more devious than her dad. Sure, both do terrible things, but she's more like the Elektra of this universe; somebody whose hard to figure out and leaves a lot of bodies in their wake.**

 **Anyways, the tease for next time? The Flash's greatest enemy.**


	21. Obsession

_Reverse-Flash_

* * *

Wading through time is a tediously long crawl. You move so fast when everyone else is turtles. It doesn't help that my obsession lasts beyond the human concept of time and space.

Some could say it works in reverse.

The Flash is my opposite, my 'white whale.' But unlike a whale, I know the truth about him. He's a fraud, a man I'm desisted to always oppose. To haunt.

The irony? If I kill him, I won't exist. My greatest pain is the thing that tethers me to the Speed Force itself.

But…I still want to.

The Flash must suffer!

* * *

 **A/N: I think it's in no small part thanks to** _ **The Flash**_ **that Reverse-Flash clicks so much for me. He's always coming back, no matter the living paradox that he is, and that's so compelling.**

 **Next up? Everybody's favorite undead hulk. And he rhymes!**


	22. Rhyme

_Solomon Grundy_

* * *

Bristling with wrath, the behemoth moves towards Green Lantern. His chest heaves and he opens his undead mouth. "SOLOMON GRUNDY!"

His fists miss an inch from Hal's body.

"BORN ON A MONDAY," he booms.

"Crud!" Hal spits off when the second strike hits him.

"CHRISTENED ON TUESDAY."

His arms come up and then down in a crushing motion. "MARRIED ON WEDNESDAY. TOOK ILL ON THURSDAY."

"I get it, you like rhymes!"

Grundy blinks darkly. "GREW WORSE ON FRIDAY. DIED ON SATURDAY."

"Knock it off!" Emerald constructs splinter the minute they touch his skin.

"BURIED ON SUNDAY!"

Finally, his fists connect.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Hal...he's probably get better. At least rhyme villains like Grundy and Bizarro are always a treat to write.**

 **Next time: Captain Atom's greatest enemy.**


	23. Power

_Major Force_

* * *

Hot damn. I knew they said power corrupts people, but…jeez…

I never knew it'd feel this darn good.

The Captain looked at me like I was crazy. 'Course, that's what the world and he think. Just doin' my duty for my country. Ain't gonna' change because they say it's wrong.

Then his arms fold up into his boy scout pose. How cute.

"It's over, Major. You've been hurting people."

"You gonna' stop me?" The power flowed into my body, feeling relieving. He copied the move himself by glowing white.

"I will."

"Bring it on, soldier boy." Smiling, I shot off.

* * *

 **A/N: Army villains work, too. Major Force has a lot of interesting angles if you look at them.**

 **Next time? DC's biggest villainess.**


	24. Growth

_Giganta_

* * *

Doris shirks from her position. After what she's gone through to become a scientist and ruthless figure proving her point... Her efforts have led to nothing.

Degradation fills her, but quickly her body seems to react.

 _It's working!_

The first symptom is stinging. She feels it across herself; It's like having a muscle spasm, but all at once. Closing her eyes, she clenches her fist and senses special distortion. The sensation continues until she no longer feels anything. With that, she peeks.

"Whoa."

She's…grown. About a hundred feet or larger, the space smaller to her height.

She's become a giant.

* * *

 **A/N: …Giganta. Not my fav villain, but her powers do help build her cred. Beyond that, though, not that big a fan in some respects (no pun intended).**

 **Next time? The literal opposite of flipping Batman around.**


	25. Unknowing

_Man-Bat_

* * *

Kirk's hand touches his face. There's bags of lost sleep and a depraved fear draped over it, seemingly new but with the hint of having been there much longer. Then he scans his surroundings. The lab – it's wrecked! Broken beakers, spilled chemicals. His grant-approved computer is ripped into mismatched chunks.

It's a mess.

And that's not before he glances towards the mirror. He'd freak about the cuts and bruises on his body, but the words on the broken reflection take precedent. They're carved in sharply.

 _I'll be back, Kurt._

"Dear God," he cries, collapsing in sobs and horror.

"…Man-Bat's back."

* * *

 **A/N: That was fun. Man-Bat's a really cool baddie and considering his JL membership right now, I like trying to play with what makes him tick.**

 **Next time: The villain from the upcoming Shazam! movie.**


	26. Assumptions

_Doctor Sivana_

* * *

"I'm sorry Doctor, but your specifications aren't what we were looking for."

"Unfortunate, given your lack of knowledge."

"I beg your pardon?"

Sivana coughed "You judge me as the world does based on my frail appearance or my projects. Well, sir, my IQ is more than your entire company's efforts rolled into a year. Just so you know." He headed to the door.

The hiring manager's jaw dropped.

"Sivana!" He called out, causing him to stop. "If you already planned on leaving…why come to the interview anyway?"

The doctor turned, baring a devious expression. "To prove I'm smarter, of course."

* * *

 **A/N: Smarts rolled into a frail genius? That's Doctor Sivana all right. Bit of a minor foe and a guy I don't look at too much, but he does have some facets that are interesting.**

 **Next up? Superman's hungriest foe.**


	27. Craving

_Parasite_

* * *

The purple-skinned man walked through the crowd. He saw like a snake; instead of colors, all he glimpsed were specific heat signatures. Passerby came through and he craved with no stop.

But the one he desired wasn't there.

Only he could give Rudy what he wanted. That sniff of speed, that boost of strength and muscle. Intoxicating barely described it.

It was better than his current state – weak.

Hungry.

"Parasite?"

Rudy looked up. The main course floating above him, curious and ready. He could already feel the inevitable taste creeping up his mouth.

"You're coming with me."

"Mmm….I can't wait…"

* * *

 **A/N: Ironically, I used to not like Superman, but his rogues are actually quite fascinating. Parasite's food analogies are always a pleasure to write and or see.**

 **Next time? Another Superman foe, this one with a childish streak.**

 **And happy thanksgiving!**


	28. Naughty

_Mr. Mxyzptlk_

* * *

Mxyzptlk was bored.

There were merits to being an all-powerful fifth-dimensional imp. He'd turned superheroes into puzzle pieces, watched the lifespan of sixteen thousand universes, and even transmuted Darkseid into a balloon animal for a bit.

But Superman didn't like it when he showed up. He'd told him to stop.

Yet Mxyzptlk persisted. Appearing to play games, destroying and then rebuilding Metropolis in an instant provided a spark.

But if Superman didn't like his games, then who would?

And if they didn't play…would he be forgotten?

No, Mxyzptlk couldn't have that. Superman was his friend!

Who else would remember him?

* * *

 **A/N: A fun character. Having seen "Ralph Breaks the Internet", I took a lot of inspiration from Ralph considering his possessive and clingy behavior and slightly transmitted it to Mxyzptlk.**

 **Next time? A bat-villain!**


	29. Tragic

_Clayface_

* * *

She darts down the theater hallway, static posters in her wake. The woman's fearful. Turning a corner only leads to the _thing_ she desperately wants to escape.

"No!" She cries out shrilly. "Stay back!"

No response. The monster lurches forwards. Too overtaken with fear, all she does is wail-

"Cut!"

The characters bend and bubble as their forms melt into the carpet – all brown. Out of the production comes a somber Clayface.

"Fitting," he bemuses. His voice echoes across the run-down theater, disappearing right next to the dusty props and film strips.

Things of the past.

Just like Basil Karlo.

* * *

 **A/N: If you read my stuff, I'm a big Clayface nut and a guy who's totally into his film background. So that's why I HAD to put him in this series.**

 **Next time: The starring bombshell from DC's Suicide Squad film and a fan-favorite.**


	30. Wild

_Harley Quinn_

* * *

"Sit still, miss Quinzel."

She gulped, smiled, and tried – but then started to fidget in the seat.

The psychiatrist blinked tiredly. "Harleen, let's-"

"Harley."

"What?"

The blonde rolled her eyes excitedly and giggled. "It's Harley, ya dolt. I thought you shrinks was supposed to talk to us. Seem to be treatin' me like a rat more."

"Harley…I only want you to get better." The faked concern didn't help.

"Then prove it! Lemme outta' here!"

"I'm sorry-"

"For what? Bein' a liar?!" Her body wriggled in the straitjacket.

"Guards!"

The guards rushed in to find the crazy in a manic uproar.

* * *

 **A/N: Harley Quinn. DC's most popular yet schizophrenic anti-hero. I think her most well-known quality is her mental instability, so I capitalized on it here.**

 **Next time? A freezing madman from Gotham.**


	31. Beautiful

_Mr. Freeze_

* * *

Only one thing completed Victor Fries. Not Batman, not even his science.

Nora.

When he gazed upon her sometimes, encased in that block of chemicals and ice, she was young. Transfixed. Immortal in a way that made a mockery of time and breathed heavenly air.

And while others refrained from the cold, she blossomed in it. It complimented her innocent form in unexplainable fashions.

He wanted to join her. He wanted to breathe his frosty breath next to hers.

But she wouldn't be beautiful then. He'd interrupt the illusion.

And how would he, locked up in Arkham?

What a farce.

* * *

 **A/N: Mr. Freeze! Chilling villain with a tragic but blatantly repeating backstory that seems to go nowhere. Even though he is understandable, doesn't mean I wouldn't beat him up if I were Batman.**


	32. Corrupt

_Ultraman_

* * *

Why did people think his actions were evil? Ultraman had simply been himself.

A god.

Everywhere he walked, people fled. They feared his incinerating heat blasts, his inhuman strength.

When he flew over Earth-3, all those he found bowed to avoid overpowered punishment.

Very few, if they offended him, survived.

Being an alpha in the Crime Syndicate has its benefits – and annoyances. Owlman didn't trust him. Superwoman and the others cozied up to his actions.

But nothing clicked for his appetite.

Conquering made him who he was. So if he'd oppressed everyone on Earth, where did he go from there?

* * *

 **A/N: A villainous an extremely OP character, but his addition to Kryptonite is kind of funny.**

 **This story's wrapping up soon, so thanks for the reviews and readings, readers!**


	33. Harmony

_Ra's Al Ghul_

* * *

The harmony I want is nonexistent.

For someone who has lived in secret for millennia, you'd think I would be adjusted to the changes our planet faces.

Wrong.

Mankind is the problem. Every century it slowly encroaches upon nature, killing it with justifications and building over the wilds to the point of natural toxification.

I have felt the pain it goes through because I saw it, century after century.

The League of Assassins and I will not stand for it. If nobody will protect our planet from what ourselves, then we will strike first.

We are in the right.

Forever.


	34. Jealous

_Despero_

* * *

Crushing defeats.

That's what the earthlings would call his repeated failures.

Again and again, Despero would come to Earth, seeking revenge on the Martian Manhunter for always beating him. And then he would be soundly defeated.

In their fights, he got all the more jealous. Looking into J'onn's mind told him that he was happy. He'd moved past Mars and embraced his relationships on Earth.

And Despero had none of that. He was a conqueror, not a beloved hero.

So his jealousy was even more stoked.

How could a fellow telepathic alien have what he didn't – and defeat him still?

* * *

 **A/N: Jealousy stings, eh?**

 **Next time? A mystery villain!**


	35. Devastating

_Doomsday_

* * *

It wasn't death that Superman was afraid of, considering it was an accepted part of life.

Rather, the fact that Doomsday was a ruthless devastator chilled him to the bone.

He didn't stop until he got close to killing one of the Kryptonians. He was too sharp and monstrous to think about anything else.

If he got so much as one look at them, it was the thought of their death until his last breath.

Clark was thankful that he wasn't around for the moment.

But he knew that eventually, he'd come back to fight him.

And he'd be stronger.


	36. Nasty

_Lobo_

* * *

"Bastich!" Fill me up another can!"

The durlan waitress returned to the booth, gripping his mug. "That's your fourth refill today."

"And I need more. Make it quick, honey." The czarnian took a deep, musty breath and smiled.

She shook her head and took off. Lobo liked that.

The bar on Daflon XII held some of the worst people in the galaxy, criminals and murders abound. Yet everyone paled in comparison to Lobo. The walking, smiling hunter with zany black hair and freakish white muscles struck terror in masses.

Was it his ruthlessness? Power?

No.

He was just plain nasty.

* * *

 **A/N: Lobo's a fun baddie to write. Nasty but also full of character. no wonder i liked him so much in _JLA._**

 **Just a question, but do you guys think I should add the villain names into their stories so people recognize and go to them?**


	37. Reflection

_Amazo_

* * *

SUPERMAN – strength.

WONDER WOMAN – flight.

FLASH – speed.

BLACK CANARY – sonic scream.

ELONGATED MAN – elasticity.

VIXEN - agility

FIRESTORM – nuclear fission.

Amazo cycles through the familiar options of his programming. They are all so basic – Doctor Ivo programmed hundreds of abilities into his systems. Each one makes him just as powerful as the heroes he faces time and again.

But a query circulates into him. These powers he replicates – they are not his. He is reflecting them from others to settle debts.

If the powers Amazo utilizes are just mere reflections of society-

Is he, himself, a reflection of their wants too?


	38. Incarnate

_Darkseid._

* * *

The ants across the universe whisper and scream. They call me many names.

Monster.

Annihilator.

But there is only one that brings a satisfaction to my lips.

Absolute evil.

I do not hide my menace; my appearance explains that much already. I relish in it. The way the universe is, there will always be a need for a wickedness to keep things chaotic, relevant.

As much as the heroes of that pesky planet called Earth try, I will still be up here, on my throne. Blood and fire will dance before me.

Wars will battle on.

And I will smile.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of that, folks! If you've been reading this, know that i enjoyed writing these. My only hope is that more people check this out, but i have no doubt that some will. Thanks for reading and following this, Yeziel Moore, and thanks to the other reviews and readings. 'Til next time, folks!**


End file.
